


Quarantine

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: After the Doctor cures an alien virus at UNIT HQ, everyone there is ordered to stay quarantined for two weeks.
Relationships: John Benton/Mike Yates
Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978336
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, Doctor,” Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart greeted as he walked into the Timelord’s lab. “Geneva has approved our request for quarantine due to that alien virus. Officially starting tomorrow.”

The Doctor looked up from his microscope. “Splendid.”

“How long for?” asked Jo on the other side of the counter.

“Two weeks, and we’ll see from there if it needs to be continued.” Alistair sighed. “Can’t say I’m looking forward to it.”

“Needs to be done, I’m afraid.” They had already been staying at HQ for almost two days, under a self-ordered quarantine while the Doctor had searched for a cure.

Alistair tilted his head slightly at the microscope. “I thought you already found the cure.” He moved his right arm, where he had been injected with it only that morning.

“Oh, yes, I have. No harm in studying it more.”

“Right. Well, I’ll go make an announcement to the men. Tell them to get bunkered down and call their families and whatnot. And then send orders for food and other supplies.”

As soon as the Brigadier left, Jo let out a long breath. “Two weeks…”

“I know, my dear. But really, we’ll all be on the mend, and we’ll get through it.”

“I know, but it’s still two weeks cooped up here.”

The Doctor patted her shoulder. “It’s getting late. I suggest you go find one of the bunkrooms before everyone else starts claiming the beds in them. Unless you really want to make do with a cot or sleeping bag?”

Day One:

The men had taken the news well the previous evening, and their morale was up as they mentally prepared to get through the two-week (and hopefully not a minute longer) quarantine. The supplies had arrived with no problem late that morning.

After the supplies had been sorted and stored, Captain Yates led half the men in jogging laps around the carpark. Sergeant Benton took the other half out after.

The Doctor spent the morning studying the virus, in case there was anything he had missed when he had created the vaccine. Now would be the time to figure that out.

But by the time he’d had a late lunch, the Doctor was already starting to feel his focus slipping. He walked outside to find Bessie, and had nearly gotten in the car before the soldier on outside guard duty approached him. With a sigh, the Doctor put his keys back into his pocket. He’d already forgotten, and he’d been the one to suggest the quarantine in the first place.

“Just out for some fresh air,” the Doctor excused, and settled for standing at the edge of their specified zone for several minutes.

********

“Lucky blighters,” said one young soldier as he ate dinner with Benton.

“Who?” Benton asked.

“The ones who happened to be off-duty when this sickness happened here, of course. They get to stay home and do whatever they want for two weeks, while we’re stuck here.”

“Chin up. Not the worst that could’ve happened.”

“I know, it’s just a little unfair.”

“I’m sure they’d say the same if it had been them instead of us.”

“Yeah, but it is us, ain’t it?”

“Talk like that, and you’ll crack before three days,” Mike said, coming up with a tray in his hands to sit next to Benton.

“Sorry, sir,” the young soldier said. He stared down at his plate.

Mike smiled. “It’s alright. Just think on something that you like doing. If you need anything, within reason, maybe we can get it for you. Let me know.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Then the soldier stated, “I think I’m done.” He got up and left.

Mike leaned over to say quietly to Benton, “At least we were stuck here together.”

“Yeah,” Benton replied just as quietly. “Either of us being on the other side would’ve been unfortunate.”

“What would I have done for two weeks without you?” Mike teased.

Under the table, Benton affectionately laid his hand on Mike’s thigh for a short moment.

********

Jo had found herself invited to a poker game with a few of the soldiers. She didn’t know how to play the game, but they were interested in teaching her.

“Aren’t we suppose to bet money or something while we play?” Jo asked while looking at her cards.

“Not exactly allowed to here, Miss Grant,” one of them said while the rest chuckled.

“Oh, right, of course.” Jo looked around the table. “So, we’ve all got our cards. Now what?”

********

The Doctor knocked on the half-open door of the Brigadier’s office. At the invitation to come in, he did so, and raised his brow at the empty tray on the desk. “Don’t tell me you’ve spent the entire day holed up in here.”

“I do have work to do, Doctor. There is paperwork involved in shutting down a branch of UNIT for two weeks.”

“There’s triplicate paperwork needed for everything we do,” the Doctor teased. He cleared his throat. “Have you even been outside today?”

Alistair leaned back in his chair in response.

“No, then. That’s not particularly healthy, you know.”

“Why the interest in my well-being?”

“My dear chap, that’s one of my top priorities on any given day. And it really wouldn’t do for you to go mad during this time.”

“I’m made of sterner stuff than that, Doctor.”

“Perhaps. But my point still stands. Let’s not get into any bad habits at the start of this.”

“I’ll be finished with this by tomorrow morning. Perhaps then I’ll step out for some air. Good enough for you?”

“I suppose it’ll have to be.” The Doctor turned to leave. “And don’t forget to go to bed.”

Day Three:

The Doctor was definitely itching to leave HQ and go somewhere, anywhere, for a little while. But he couldn’t, not in Bessie and directly break the quarantine. And not in his Tardis, which he still couldn’t make work. And even if it did, he would’ve had to deny the desire, because leaving that way would also break the quarantine and potentially expose other people or another area to the virus.

He finished checking over the last person who was showing symptoms, and made the note that everyone was doing better. Then he returned to making… something in his lab. He’d already finished as much research as he could on the virus yesterday. There wasn’t much else to do about it except keep an eye on everyone at HQ.

He kept looking at the Tardis in the corner, tempting him to somehow leave with every glance. Turning to sit facing away from it didn’t help.

Perhaps this would be a good time to try working on it again. It wasn’t like he had much else to do, and he wouldn’t for a while yet.

But no, he couldn’t. Because what if he finally did get it working? The urge to leave and go somewhere in it would be too great. No, that was a project that would have to wait for this to be over.

With a huff, the Doctor stood up and left his lab to go outside for a walk around the premises. It hadn’t even been three full days of official quarantine, nearly five total with the unofficial one added, and he was already getting frustrated with the situation.

He stepped out the main entrance, and smiled at the impromptu football match going on in small the grassy field next to the carpark. A few footballs had been part of the recreational items that had arrived yesterday evening. He joined the small crowd standing on the sidelines watching. He did have to admit how strange it was seeing everyone in casual clothes, which had also been ordered to help make everyone more comfortable, since they weren’t technically on duty.

“Not playing?” he asked Mike. His eye went to Benton on the makeshift field, wearing a green uniform scarf around his neck to differentiate his team from the other.

“Not yet. Might join in later.”

“And show them how it’s really done?”

Mike chuckled. “Ah… wouldn’t go that far.”

Jo voice nearby reached their ears. “Come on, you should join in.” She wasn’t talking to Mike, but to Corporal Bell.

“I don’t know, Jo,” the other woman replied.

“You don’t know what?” the Doctor asked, he and Mike shifting closer to the other pair.

“Oh, hi, Doctor!” Jo greeted. “Carol was just saying she used to play football while she was at school, and that she was good at it.”

“Think you could show up some of the lads, Corporal?” Mike asked, not at all condescendingly.

Bell focused back on watching for a moment. “Maybe a couple?”

“Osgood’s struggling hard out there,” Mike noted. “I certainly hope you’re better than him.”

Jo lightly elbowed him in the ribs. “Mike, don’t be mean. Osgood’s trying out there.” 

“Yes, he’s really trying,” Mike replied. “So, Corporal, what do you say?”

“I don’t know, sir. I mean…”

“Tell you what. You go out there, and so will I.”

Bell laughed lightly. “Alright, how can I say no to that?”

They got their chance to join in only a couple minutes later, when Osgood and another of the non-scarfed team dropped out for a break.

“Go for it, Carol!” Jo cheered as the game started up again.

A minute later, Alistair joined the crowd, and made his way to the Doctor. “I thought that’s what the noise I heard was about.” 

“Interested in playing?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh no, those days are behind me.”

“I’m sure no one will laugh if you do join in.”

Alistair’s sigh was drowned out by a cheer from some of the crowd as Mike passed the ball to Bell and she kicked it past Benton and over the painted line serving as the goal.

“No, Doctor,” Alistair said when he could be heard again. “I’ll get my mandated exercise another way.”

“Fair enough. I also suppose they don’t need you ruining their fun.”

Alistair rolled his eyes, but stayed with the Doctor to watch the game.

********

The Doctor lightly knocked on the door to Alistair’s office late that evening, hoping for a bit of a chat. At the lack of an answer, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He nearly froze at the sight of the man asleep on the cot against one wall.

The Timelord quietly went over to him, watching his chest rise and fall under the blanket. “At least you’re not asleep at your desk,” he remarked. “Bad for you, you know.”

He watched the Brigadier sleep for another minute. “Goodnight, Alistair.” He silently crept out and fully closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Four:

“What do you think, Jo?” Bell asked.

“Oh, I don’t know… I mean…” Jo fluffed her pillow as she got ready to go to sleep in the bunkroom with the other female UNIT personnel. “I don’t really think I’m the type to be with a soldier.”

“I thought you and Captain Yates were dating?” Anne Johnson asked.

Jo paused in thought. “Oh, those aren’t really romantic dates, I don’t think.”

“You don’t think?” Bell replied in surprise.

“What other kind of dates are there?” Anne asked.

“I mean, I don’t think they are dates at all, maybe more… a nice time out with a friend? He doesn’t seem interested in really pursuing anything. Unless I’ve been completely blind to it.”

“Huh, here I was thinking you two were an item,” Anne remarked. “Back to the original question… which of our fine men would you choose if you had to?”

“I don’t know why I have to at all,” Jo protested.

“Oh, you know, in case the worst happens and it’s only those of us in this building left in the world,” Bell said with a laugh.

Anne added, “Besides, you can be damn sure the boys have had this conversation about us, or will while we’re all here.”

“Oh, well in that case… I suppose Mike Yates would be a good choice. Although I think Sergeant Benton would also be a nice catch.”

“Hey, you can only pick one,” Anne protested.

Another woman, who had been silent until now, cleared her throat and pointed out, “There are more of them than there are of us.”

“So, what do you mean?” Anne asked. “Are we each now picking a harem of them?”

Jo burst out into laughter and all of them fell into uncontrollable giggles at the idea.

********

Mike emerged onto the roof of HQ, and grinned widely when he saw Benton already there and waiting for him. Benton jumped when the access door had opened, but quickly smiled in relief at the sight of the expected man.

Mike looked up as he walked towards Benton, who was sitting on a small nest of blankets. “Definitely a nice night for it.” He joined the sergeant, and Benton pulled him into a soft kiss. The first proper one they’d had since being stuck at HQ.

“Feels so nice…” Benton whispered when they pulled away. He raised his hand to caress the captain’s cheek.

“I’d hope so.” Mike nuzzled his face against that hand.

They kissed again, a little harder this time.

Both were grateful they’d discovered the roof had this little secluded sort of area, out of easy view from the door access. They would be able to hear anyone coming. Not that they particularly thought anyone would, especially at this time.

Their hands soon got involved in wandering over each other’s bodies, but tried to be careful not to get too heated.

Then Mike turned to get better access to kissing Benton’s neck, and his knee brushed against the other man’s groin. Benton squirmed and pulled away slightly at the jolt of pleasure.

“Sorry,” Mike apologized.

“We really don’t want to go back to the bunks like that.”

“No…” Mike sat back and laughed a little.

“What?”

“Well… I know we wouldn’t be the only ones getting our rocks off.”

Benton blushed and he turned his head to focus on Mike’s hand on his shin. “Perhaps not, but we would be the only ones doing that together…”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Mike laid down on his side, and drew Benton in to do the same.

They stayed up on the roof for a good while, returning inside when they knew everyone else would be starting to go to sleep. Not too late where the “evening stroll around the premises” excuse wouldn’t work for anyone who questioned them.

Day Five:

“Brigadier?” the Doctor called through the closed door of the man’s office. At the lack of answer, he slowly pushed the door open.

Curled up under the blanket on the cot was the still-sleeping Alistair. “Really?” the Doctor asked under his breath. Then he went over and crouched down. “Lethbridge-Stewart,” he said quietly. At the continued lack of response, he repeated it louder and more urgently.

“What…?” Alistair asked, his eyes barely blinking open.

“Wake up.”

The Doctor tone got through, and Alistair shot upright. He stared in alarm at the other man. “What is it? What’s happened?”

The Doctor grinned. “Nothing, dear chap. Simply didn’t want you to miss breakfast.”

Alistair raised his brow in annoyance. “Really? That’s all?”

“Breakfast is an important part of the day.”

“So important you couldn’t let me sleep?” Alistair laid back down.

“I’ve never known you to sleep so late.”

“Doctor, when have you been around me sleeping for an extended period of time to even know I wouldn’t?”

The Doctor considered the question for several seconds. “Alright, fair enough. I haven’t. But I think my point still stands.”

“Fine, I won’t miss breakfast. Will you leave?”

“Leave? Whatever for?”

Alistair sighed. “I’m hardly going to the canteen in my pyjamas.”

“I’m certain they’d understand. And you wouldn’t be the first or only one to.”

Alistair glared in response. The Doctor raised his hands and stood. The Timelord said as he retreated out the door, “If I don’t see you soon, I’ll come back.”

Alistair groaned as the door closed. “Damn busybody.”

“Here you are, sir,” Benton said as he handed Mike a mug of fresh coffee.

“Hold on, why does Benton give you coffee every morning?” a man from the next table asked. “Specially made?”

“RHIP, corporal,” Mike said simply.

“Some privilege. Must be the really good stuff.” The corporal turned back to his friends.

Mike discreetly winked to Benton as the other man sat beside him, his own mug of specially made coffee in hand.

A few minutes later, when Mike, Benton, the Doctor, and Jo had eaten half their breakfast, Alistair came into the canteen and went to the counter of food.

“Oh, good,” the Doctor said. “I thought I was going to have to wake him again.”

Jo barely stifled the giggle at the image her mind conjured up.

“What?” Benton asked her.

“Oh, nothing, just… imagine the Brig fast asleep-“

“You can stop right there. That’s already difficult enough to imagine,” Mike teased.

Benton only barely managed to stop himself from laughing with the other three, instead giving only a smile.

Alistair soon joined their table, setting down his tray of food and coffee. He narrowed his eyes at the Timelord. “Happy, Doctor?”

“Satisfied, yes.”

Alistair stifled a yawn as he dug into his porridge. He swallowed a few mouthfuls, before he blinked and asked, his voice obviously still tinged with sleepiness. “What day is it?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened slightly. “Twenty-third of March.”

Alistair sighed. “No, I meant… of the quarantine.”

“Officially, it’s day five, sir,” Benton answered.

“Thank you, Sergeant.”

“If you’ve lost track already-“ the Doctor started.

“Don’t be hard on him, Doctor,” Jo interrupted. “We can’t all be as naturally gifted at telling time as you.”

“Hm, well, I suppose not. And you do seem quite tired, still, Lethbridge-Stewart.”

Alistair glared at him again. “Doctor, if I decide to use some of this time to sleep, I’ll appreciate you not disparaging me.”

“Of course. Sleep is good for your health, too. And I suppose catching up on it isn’t a bad idea in the circumstances.”

Alistair ignored the Doctor and focused on his breakfast.

********

“Brigadier, just the man I wanted to see,” the Doctor greeted as Alistair approached him in the garage. He stopped working on his latest upgrade to Bessie and stood up.

“Oh? Am I?”

“Of course. You see, I have a small problem.”

Alistair made a slightly miffed expression and held back a sigh. “What sort of problem?”

“One only you can help with.”

“That sounds… ominous.”

“Oh, nothing of the sort. It’s only…” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m trapped here, on Earth in this time. And now I’m trapped at UNIT HQ.”

Alistair instantly knew where this was going to go. “I can’t do that, Doctor.”

“I wouldn’t go anywhere populated. It would only be a drive in the countryside.”

“We can’t take the chance you encounter anyone else. It also wouldn’t look good to the men, you leaving like that for a couple hours.”

“They won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“I’m certain someone would. They’d at least notice Bessie gone and figure it out from there.”

“You could accompany me,” the Doctor suggested. “Make it all look above board.”

Alistair snorted. “That would look even worse. We’re all in this quarantine together, except me and you because you’re annoyed at being stuck here like the rest of us? That won’t do at all.”

The Timelord took a deep breath. He had known his desire wouldn’t fly with the other man. The Brigadier was right to deny him. They were all stuck in this quarantine together, and it had to stay that way, despite how stir-crazy he was starting to get.

“Perhaps working on Bessie isn’t the best idea while you’re in this mood?” Alistair suggested.

“For now, it’s holding my attention. Nothing else was.”

“Very well. I had better not hear that you’ve gone off, then.”

“I promise.”

Alistair nodded and walked away, mumbling, “It’s only day five…”


	3. Chapter 3

Day Seven:

Mike smiled as Corporal Johnson left the office. A few seconds later, he raised his brow at the hissed, “Why do you have to do that?”

“Sergeant Waring, what can I do for you?” Mike asked.

“What’s your business with Anne- I mean Corporal Johnson?”

“I don’t see how it pertains to you.” Mike could see that wouldn’t placate the irate man. “But if you must know, she needed to ask me a question.”

“Then why the smile? What was making you do that?”

Now Mike understood. Jealousy, he guessed. “I wasn’t aware that smiling at the troops was a crime, Sergeant.”

“Don’t smile at her, like that,” Waring said, sounding vaguely like a threat.

“Is there a problem, Sergeant?” Mike kept his voice calm to avoid any further escalation.

“Why do you have to do that, huh?” Waring took three steps forward, almost getting into Mike’s face. “You could have any bird you wanted. Why do you have to go after her?”

Mike didn’t back up. “I have no idea what you’re on about, but I am not going after her in any way.”

“I’ve seen you looking at her like that, with that little smile you do.”

Mike shook his head, almost disbelieving he was having this conversation. “You’re mistaken. Corporal Johnson,” he emphasized her rank and last name. “And I are on amicable terms, and nothing more than what a professional relationship warrants.”

“Stop denying it. That’s only making it more insulting. With your charm and looks and rank and -”

“Sergeant Waring, there is nothing going on between Johnson and myself. Is that clear?” When Waring made to argue more, Mike cut him off. “Another word, and I may report you for inappropriate behavior.”

Waring huffed heavily. “Yes, sir.” Then he hurried away without any sort of apology.

“Of all the things…” Mike sighed.

********

“Oh no, what happened to you?” Jo asked of the small blossoming bruise on Benton’s cheek.

Benton took a bite of dinner before answering. “Had to break up a tussle.”

Jo’s eyes widened. “Really? What was it about?”

“Something about sleeping arrangements and being miffed at one another about them. Stopped the fight before it could get too serious.”

“Did you report them?”

“Had to, for something like that.”

“For fighting?” Mike remarked as he sat next to Jo with his tray. “Yeah, that won’t do at all. Wonder what the Brig will make them do as punishment?”

“Don’t know. I didn’t stick around for their dressing down.”

Mike shook his head before taking a few bites of his food. “In addition to that, the twins are in the infirmary because they decided to see who could climb one of those trees the fastest. Both fell. One has a broken wrist, and the other a gash down his leg.”

“That’s terrible,” Jo commented. “I hope it’s not as bad as it sounds.”

Mike hummed. “I’m afraid that tempers and nerves are getting… well, frayed.”

“But we’ve still got a whole week left,” Jo pointed out.

“I know. But this many people for this long…” Mike shrugged. “It’s bound to happen at some point before it’s over.”

“That’s not a positive way to look at it.”

“Perhaps not, but it’s the truth.”

“I guess. As long as you two, the Brigadier, and the Doctor don’t lose it, we’ll be alright?”

Mike snorted a little. “We’ll do our best. Although there’s only so much we could do if everyone else does,” he joked.

Benton spoke up, “I wonder if there’s something we could do to delay it?”

“What do you have in mind?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know. Something big to get everyone’s spirits up. The halfway point would be the right time for it. Maybe…” Benton tapped his thumb to his mouth in thought. “Maybe like a pub night?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, everyone gathered together, a few pints, some pub games… that sort of thing.”

Mike gave the idea some thought. “I see the potential. And you’re right. We do need something like that now.” He smiled. “Think we could convince the Brig?”

********

“A pub night?” Alistair repeated. Mike and Benton had come to his office after dinner.

“Yes, sir.” Benton took the lead in the suggestion, since this was his idea. “Some drinks and games and such. Not enough beer for people to get drunk, of course.”

Alistair looked to Mike. “And you think this is a good idea, Captain?”

“The men do need something to raise morale. Preferably before any more fights or injuries happen.”

Alistair leaned back in his chair to think on the idea. “We do have another week left. And it really won’t do for fights and dangerous stunts to escalate.”

Mike and Benton glanced to each other, then back to the Brigadier.

Finally, Alistair nodded. “I see the merit in this. I’ll send the order tonight.” He fixed the other two with a stare. “But, if anything goes wrong, such as people getting too… rambunctious…”

“I have faith they won’t take too much advantage of this, sir,” Mike replied.

Day Eight:

The canteen felt more like a pub in time for dinner. To say the soldiers were surprised to see pints of actual beers being available, along with traditional pub foods, would be an understatement.

“Nice job,” Jo complimented Mike and Benton near the start of the line for food and drinks. The lights had been dimmed a little, playing cards had been placed at the tables, along with other little touches.

It didn’t take long for everyone to settle in and for that general pub din to begin. There was an almost tangible sense of ease in the air, a welcome change from the tenseness around HQ.

“Who do we have to thank for this?” the Doctor asked as he sat with Jo, Alistair, Mike, and Benton.

Benton almost shyly raised his hand, while hiding his satisfied little grin behind his pint glass.

“Good idea, and well-timed, too.”

Then eventually someone shouted out, “Someone should sing!” The suggestion was met with laughter and teasing on who should or shouldn’t. Eventually a brave soul did stand up and go to the front. The radio was turned off. There wouldn’t be any music behind them, of course, but it was the spirit that counted.

The man started to sing a popular song, a little off-key, but no one really minded. Some listened to it as background music while playing cards, some more intently listened, and some nodded and clapped along.

In the middle of a third person giving it a try, Jo noticed Benton humming along. “That sounds nice. Why don’t you go up?”

Benton stopped, startled at the idea. “What? Me?”

“Yes, you. Go on after him.”

Benton shook his head. “I don’t think I should.”

“Come on, what harm will it do?”

“I don’t want anyone to laugh at me.”

“No one’s going to laugh at you.” Jo grabbed his arm and leaned into him.

After a moment, Benton sighed. “Alright, fine. Only because you asked.”

As the previous person finished and went back to their seats, the shouts of who would be next started again. Benton decided on a song and hesitantly stood.

Mike, Alistair, and the Doctor looked up at him in slight surprise, not having heard the whispered conversation.

“Sergeant Benton! Never would’ve thought,” someone shouted as the sergeant walked towards the front.

He stopped about halfway and turned back, but couldn’t make himself return to his seat at the encouraging smile from Mike and the ‘go on’ gesture from Jo. “Please no one laugh,” he muttered.

The Doctor nudged Alistair. “You can go next.”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Doctor, no matter what you might want me to do, I am determined to get through this ordeal with all my dignity intact. Or at least as much as possible.”

“You’re no fun.”

Alistair took a long sip from his glass. “Good.”

Benton took a couple breaths, then started to sing. A bit upbeat, but not fast, and good for his range.

Several brows rose after the first few lines, no one really expecting him to be any better than anyone else so far.

“Seems our good sergeant has a hidden talent,” the Doctor remarked quietly. “Though not so hidden any longer.”

Benton could feel himself warm and blushing the entire way though, and let out a relieved breath when it was over and he hurried back to his chair, barely hearing the genuine applause.

“Keeping something from us, are you?” Mike teased.

“I told you you’d be great!” Jo complimented, clapping a second time for him.

“I’m not,” Benton responded to Jo.

“Oh, come off it, you’re a natural,” Jo continued.

It was the “Very good, Sergeant” from the Brigadier that really had Benton blushing and sitting with his hands pressed between his thighs from the nerves.

Mike leaned over to whisper in Benton’s ear as another person went up and he wouldn’t be overheard, “I hope you don’t mind me asking for a repeat some time.”

Benton’s smile finally broke through. Perhaps singing in front of everyone like this hadn’t been so bad.

Someone got up next, not to sing, but to start up a makeshift pub quiz.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Nine:

“Brigadier,” the Doctor said as he pushed open the office door with barely one courteous knock.

Alistair hurriedly pulled his pyjama shirt back on. “Doctor, do you mind?”

“Not my fault you didn’t lock the door,” the Timelord shrugged.

Alistair sighed, rising from the cot and trying to smooth his hair down from the sleep-spikes it had turned into. “What do you need?”

“What do I need? I need something to do.”

The other man groaned in response “You can’t think of anything to do yourself?”

The Doctor flopped down on the chair in front of the desk. “I’ve exhausted the options I can think of. I can’t work on the Tardis, and really shouldn’t work on Bessie. So please, do tell me you have something for me to work on.”

“I know nothing new as of yesterday evening. We’ve been given no assignments, of course. Therefore, I have nothing for you to investigate or look into that you can do from here.”

“I know.” The Doctor rested his cheek on his fist. “But surely you can think of something.”

Alistair stretched his arms back. “You are aware that your recreation is not my responsibility. Unless you need some sort of supplies, within reason, I’m not certain what else I can tell you.” He tilted his head slightly and asked, “What day is it?”

“Counting the rest of today, six more are left.”

Alistair rubbed a hand over his face. “Right. And you want me to give you something to do for that long?”

“If you can manage.”

“I don’t know, Doctor.” Alistair shook his head. “Perhaps you could tune-up the trucks, or inventory your lab, or any number of things. Not very exciting, I know, but it’s something.”

“I need more than that to stimulate my mind.” The Timelord tapped his finger against his mouth. “Although dealing with the trucks could provide some of that.”

“As long as you don’t do any modifications to them, you’re welcome to it.”

“No modifications? Where’s the fun in that?”

“They aren’t there for fun.”

“Alright, I suppose I can agree to that condition. I’ll consider the idea if I can’t think of anything else.”

“Good. Now can you leave so I can get properly dressed?”

The Doctor smiled. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

********

Benton had a problem. A personal sort of problem. One that was becoming more difficult to ignore every day that went by.

It was starting to make him think that maybe this would’ve been easier if either he or Mike was not involved in the quarantine. Of course he’d miss his partner, but maybe that was worth not having the temptation that seeing him here in the relaxed setting HQ was in now caused.

Especially when, this morning, he had nearly literally bumped in Mike just as he was coming out of the shower as Benton was going in. Mike, with his hair damp and stray droplets of water clinging to his face and not-fully-dressed-yet body. And then Mike had decided to grin at him and say “Space there for you now,” in that subtly flirtatious tone.

It had taken a lot of Benton’s resolve to not drop his shower basket and grab Mike’s face and kiss him right there. Not that it was difficult to remember where they were, but nine days of nothing but stolen moments on the roof was starting to wear on him. He wanted more than kisses and touches, even though he knew they truly couldn’t risk any more than they were already doing.

He missed sleeping in the same bed as Mike, even though they weren’t physically that far from each other in the bunkroom. He wanted to cuddle and hold him close, breathe into his hair as they slept. Feel Mike’s breath on his neck as he awakened. Benton could only hope he hadn’t mumbled Mike’s name in his sleep, and that no one else was awake to hear it if he had.

Benton knew Mike was experiencing the same thoughts, could see it in the way he looked at Benton when he knew no one else was watching.

They met up on the roof that evening. As soon as Benton stepped onto it and saw Mike waiting for him, he grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him into a hard kiss.

Mike backed up until he was pressed against the wall of the small utility shed, loving Benton’s almost desperate aggression. “That bad, huh?” he teased when they pulled apart to breathe, his lips still brushing against Benton’s as he spoke.

“You have no idea,” Benton growled before kissing him again. As his mouth moved across Mike’s jawline, he whispered, “I want you so badly right now.”

Mike giggled as Benton mouth kissed to the side of his neck. “Feeling’s mutual.” He was perfectly content to simply let the other man kiss and nip at his neck and jaw. “You know what I think, John?”

“Hm?” Benton replied, finally loosening his hold on Mike’s shoulders a little.

“Since we’ll be getting an entire week of personal time after this, I say…” He snaked his hand up the back of Benton’s head to lightly grab at the hair. “I say we only leave the bed for necessities.”

“The whole time?” Benton pulled back to ask.

Mike nodded, his tongue darting out between his teeth.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Good.” Mike suddenly gripped Benton’s sides and spun them around to pin Benton against the wall. “My turn.”

Day Ten:

“We’re doomed,” Mike said as he sat across from Benton at lunch.

Benton looked up from his sandwich in alarm. “What?”

“It was a good run,” Mike sighed dramatically. “But it’s over now.”

Benton sensed this wasn’t as urgent as Mike’s words initially made it seem. “What happened?”

“Jo.”

“What about Jo?”

“She lost her temper. Only a few minutes ago I overheard her in the lab snapping at the Doctor while he and the Brig were arguing.”

“Oh… oh no…” Benton breathed, though his tiny smile betrayed his slight amusement.

“Yes, so pack it in, we’re all done.”

“Bit late to give up now,” Corporal Johnson said, sitting next to Benton. “What’s all the doom and gloom about?” Corporal Bell took the seat beside her.

Mike noticed Sergeant Waring glare at him before he moved on to sit with another group of people. “Jo losing her temper with the Doctor.”

“Wow.” Johnson nodded. “You’re right, we’re doomed. We can’t last another four-and-a-half days with Jo having lost it.”

“Mind you, I think we’ve all gone a bit mad by now,” Bell said.

“Bets on a full-on shouting match between the Brig and the Doctor?” Mike joked.

“I doubt they’ll make it through to the end without one,” Benton agreed.

“Surprised it hasn’t happened yet,” Johnson added.

“Or maybe it already has, and no one saw it,” Bell speculated.

“Either way, Jo would lose it a little more, and-“ Mike started.

They all fell awkwardly quiet when they saw Jo come over to them, tray of food in hand.

“Talking about anything interesting?” Jo asked, sitting next to Mike.

“Not really,” Benton said, perhaps a little too quickly.

Jo looked disappointed. “Oh, okay. Hey, want to kick around the football a bit after lunch?”

********

“Doctor, what is all this?” Alistair asked as he walked into the truck garage before dinner, finding the Doctor half-under one of the vehicles. The non-standard-issue tools at the other’s side had immediately caught his attention. “I said no modifications.”

“I’m not,” the Doctor protested. “I’m simply occupying myself by making certain they’re all running at peak efficiency.”

“Doctor.”

The Timelord sighed and scooted out from under the truck. “Yes?”

“No modifications.”

“Yes, I heard you the first two times.”

“Just so we’re clear.”

“Mhm.” The Doctor airily waved his hand, grabbed a different tool, and scooted back underneath.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Eleven:

Jo hated to admit it. She truly did, but she had to, to herself at the very least. She was irritable, not feeling herself, not finding much enjoyment in the things she usually did.

As first this had all seemed like a fun, if still forced, experience. Being around people she liked at UNIT HQ for two weeks, forging more friendships and strengthening others.

And it had started quite well. But now… while she still liked everyone, of course, being around them with no real break from them was grating on her nerves. Snapping at the Doctor yesterday had been her lowest point so far, but what if her irritation showed worse symptoms?

She’d even sat by herself at breakfast this morning, and not even Benton’s adorable little smile had managed to lighten her mood. Okay, maybe a tiny bit, but still, that was how bad it was getting.

She just wanted to go home now. Have a week all to herself before coming back to normal UNIT life.

Jo headed to the Doctor’s lab, fresh mug of tea in hand. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw the Brigadier go inside. She really didn’t want to get annoyed in case they got into another argument, and decided to head outside in the nice cool air.

“Hello, Miss Grant,” Sergeant Osgood greeted as they passed each other.

“Hello, just going out for a nice stroll.” Jo hoped that would be the extent of any socializing for a good while.

********

“Doctor, what is all this?”

“A way of not becoming absolutely bored.”

Alistair eyed the mass of wired and devices and who knew what else on the counter, which was all attached to various electrical currents. “Looks like a way to blow us all sky-high.”

“I know what I’m doing,” the Doctor replied, tetchily waving his hand as he attached another node to whatever it was.

Alistair stood on the opposite side of the counter from the Timelord, raised his brow, and cleared his throat.

The Doctor sighed and finally looked up. “Yes?”

“What is this for? What’s the purpose?”

“I told you, to relieve my boredom.”

“And what exactly does it do, other than that?”

“Well, I’m not quite certain. It’ll be interesting to find out.”

It was Alistair’s turn to sigh. “And what if it’s dangerous? It certainly looks it.”

“Only if it goes wrong.”

Alistair closed his eyes for a second. He wasn’t in the mood to play this game with the Doctor right now. “Stop messing about with that- whatever that is.”

“No, I shouldn’t think so.” The Doctor’s voice was quite dismissive. He returned his focus to what he was making. “Besides, whyever for?”

Alistair flinched as a bit of wire sparked violently for a couple seconds. “Because it looks dangerous and like it could go off any second.”

“I have it completely under control.” Unfortunately, the Doctor’s counter was betrayed by another part sparking in the same way, for a little longer this time. “I do, truly.”

“Dismantle it, immediately.”

The Doctor shook his head, taking a screwdriver from the upended toolbag.

“Doctor, I will not ask you again.”

“Then don’t.”

Alistair took a deep breath. His voice rose in volume. “The last thing we need is one of your experiments getting out of hand, and-“

“You won’t give me something stimulating to do, so I’ve come up with something on my own.” The Doctor’s volume surpassed the other man’s.

Between them, unnoticed by either man, who were now staring the other down, challenging each other, the mess of wires and other bits began to spark and smoke.

“That is no excuse to make and do dangerous things!” Alistair shot back.

“It is not dangerous!” The Doctor forcefully put his hands on the countertop and leaned in closer to Alistair. “I know what I’m doing, Brigadier. It’s why you keep me around.”

Alistair wasn’t going to start on that train of discussion, knowing it would lead to the Doctor lamenting about how he didn’t like it here and all that. “Doctor,” Alistair lowered his tone to a less confrontational one. Now he knew he had caught the Timelord in an already bad mood. “Surely you can come up with something else to keep you occupied?”

“This is where that’s led me, so I’ll continue on with it.”

“Doctor-“

“Just because you’re perfectly content with doing nothing to stimulate your mind doesn’t mean I am.” The Timelord was near-shouting now.

“I am not doing nothing to-“

“So leave me in peace to do what I wish to occupy myself!”

“I can’t do that if you’re doing something unnecessarily dangerous!” Now Alistair had lost his own temper.

“I told you, I know what I’m doing!”

“You said that you aren’t even sure what this is and what it’s supposed to do. Doesn’t sound like you know what you’re doing!”

“How about you go lead marching drills and leave me alone.”

“Perhaps I would, if I didn’t need to make sure you weren’t going to blow us all up with your-“

Both of them noticed it at the same time- the smoke tendrils rising in the air between them. They looked down, and their eyes widened as they saw the contraption had caught fire.

“Where’s the extinguisher?” Alistair asked, glancing around.

“No time! Get down, man!”

Both men ducked down, and a loud bang went off only two seconds later. They waited a moment, and slowly rose through the thick dark grey smoke that had spread through the immediate area.

The Doctor at least had the decency to look sheepish as he looked at Alistair through the smoke. “Well that… that wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t distracted me.”

Alistair raised a brow. “Somehow, Doctor, I think it was still a possibility.”

The Doctor grimaced. Quietly, he admitted, “Alright, perhaps a tiny possibility.”

********

“You’re still doing it.”

Mike looked up at the door of the small guardhouse at the front entrance of HQ. He and Benton had volunteered to take watch duty this evening. At the moment, Benton was out doing a perimeter check. Mike wondered if this man had been watching to see if he would be alone.

“Yes, Sergeant Waring. What can I do for you?” Mike asked, very politely, although he guessed what this was about.

“You’re still doing it,” Waring repeated. “Looking at Anne- I mean, Corporal Johnson like that.”

Mike closed his eyes for a second, and barely bit back his sigh. “Sergeant Waring, there is nothing going on between her and me.”

“It’s cruel, what you’re doing.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, aren’t you supposed to be with Jo?”

Now that sigh did come from Mike. A while ago, he had considered letting people think he and Jo were together, as a sort of front to protect himself and Benton. But he had very quickly decided that wouldn’t be fair to her, especially since he wasn’t going to share that secret with her. “I am not with Jo, and have no interest in Johnson.”

“You could at least be honest.”

“I am. I couldn’t be any more honest. Jo is a friend, and Johnson a fine colleague.” And then Mike said something that was a lie, but one no one would know was. “I have no interest in dating a colleague. Especially not one who I outrank.”

Waring snorted. “You don’t act like it, with your charming smiles and looks.”

Mike was now officially tired of this conversation. The first time had been kind of amusing, especially afterwards, but this time it wasn’t. And it really could become a problem. “What do I have to do to convince you I’m not pursuing Corporal Johnson or Jo or anyone?”

“Can you stop?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“What a load of-“ Then Waring suddenly stepped very close to get into Mike’s face. He tilted his head up to look the captain in the eye.

Mike didn’t back down. In his most authoritative voice, he said, “Right, Sergeant. Due to the stressful circumstance, I will excuse this behavior, but-“

“My behavior? What about yours?” Waring nearly spat.

“For the love of… I’m not doing anything!” Mike’s voice rose slightly. “As I was saying, I will excuse this this time. But if it comes up again, I will have to report you for inappropriate behavior. Is that clear?”

Waring didn’t move an inch, and Mike held the discontented glare.

“Sir, is everything alright?” Benton asked, looking inside from the guardhouse doorway.

Mike mentally thanked Benton for his timing. “Well, Sergeant Waring, is what I said clear?”

“Yes, sir.” The man quickly turned and left.

Benton stared after Waring for a moment. “What was that about?”

Mike retook his seat and ran his hand over his face. “How did I get to be dating Jo and pursuing Anne Johnson?”

“Oh, that,” Benton softly sighed, remembering Mike telling him about the first encounter with Waring.

“I hope he lets it go. I’m letting it go because of the circumstances. People are going to row, but…” Mike sighed and smiled up to his boyfriend. “Anyway, all good around the perimeter?”

“All clear.” Benton sat down in the other chair and picked up the book he was in the middle of. “And maybe you just have that sort of face.”

Mike snorted and chuckled. Then he leaned back over the armrest of his chair to be in Benton’s view beside the open book. He put on his most charming smile and alluring expression.

“Yeah, definitely that sort of face,” Benton teased.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Thirteen:

The Doctor awakened, and wandered to the Tardis, still in his pyjamas. He had resisted the urge to try to fix it so far. Not that he truly believed he would get anywhere with it.

In fact, he knew it would only bring frustration. But at the moment, he was at the end of his other ideas in keeping himself occupied.

He gave up arguing with himself, and unlocked the Tardis door. He stepped inside, and smiled slightly. “Hello, old girl. Sorry I haven’t visited much lately.” He glanced at the abandoned tools on the floor next to the console. “Maybe we’ll make some progress today?”

Less than an hour later, the Doctor left the Tardis, frustrated, like he knew he would be. Not only the normal feelings of frustration at failing to make any progress with it, but there was a heightened anger at doing this while he wasn’t allowed to leave HQ.

He went to the mess hall for breakfast, and moodily picked at his food. Thankfully, no one tried to sit with him and chat.

********

“Hey, hey! That’s enough!” Mike shouted to the two men beginning to yell in each other’s faces. He didn’t want a proper fight to break out during an impromptu two-on-two football match.

“And another thing, Quin-“ one man shouted.

“Hey!” Mike called again, hurrying a little faster. “I said that’s enough.” He wasn’t certain what this was about, having been only sort of watching them play on the sidelines, with most of his attention on the book in his hands.

“Speak for yourself, Mason!” Quin shoved Mason backwards.

“Corporal! Private!” Mike addressed, coming up beside them. “Settle down!”

Quin took a few steps back, but Mason wasn’t happy with the shove and quickly moved towards him. Mike stepped in front of him to block him. “I said, that’s enough, Private.”

But Mason was too upset by whatever had started this that he tried to step around Mike. Mike threw his arm out and caught him around the middle.

“Whatever it is, let it go,” Mike advised.

“Yeah, Mason, let it go,” Quin taunted.

Mike turned to glare at the other man. “What are you two, schoolboys?”

“Shut the hell up, Quin!”

Mike shouted at the loudest he had so far, “Stop!” Once the two squabbling soldiers were focused on him, he said, “I will only give you one warning. If you two don’t break this up now or you start a scuffle, I will write you up.”

“Tell him-“ Mason started.

“I’m not telling Quin anything except what I’m telling you now. Whatever happened, let it go.”

“How am I supposed to when-“

Mike’s arm still around Mason tightened, and he glared between them both. “Look, I get it. We’re all getting tired of each other. So just go your separate ways and don’t interact for the rest of the day. I highly doubt it’s worth escalating further.”

“But he-“ Quin began.

“One more word from either of you,” Mike warned. He let go of Mason. “Now, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Both men said, one sounding slightly more ashamed than the other.

“Thank you. Dismissed.” Mike gestured for Quin to go off, and let Mason leave a moment later.

Mike sighed, and returned to his book. Occasionally, now included, it felt like only he and Benton were completely holding themselves together. Well, he thought that, but he knew it wasn’t quite true. He could feel his patience for everything getting shorter, although he’d kept it in check so far. Benton’s frustration was quiet, as well, though Mike wondered if something would bring that out in the other man.

Breaking up another incident like this, or another confrontation from Waring, and Mike knew he just might snap.

He huffed a hard breath as it took him a while, too long, to focus back on the story he was reading. “Not much longer,” he muttered.

Day Fourteen:

Alistair sighed as the Doctor entered his office in the morning without knocking, again. The man’s manners had suffered during the quarantine, certainly. At least the Timelord hadn’t caught him improperly dressed this time. “Yes, Doctor?”

The Doctor sat in the chair, a distraught expression on his face. “Brigadier, I’m afraid I have bad news.”

“Bad news?”

“Oh yes. I think… Well, I think we need to extend the quarantine.”

A tiny groan escaped Alistair’s mouth. “Extend it? Whatever for?”

“I was looking over my notes on the virus, and caught something that had previously escaped my attention.”

Alistair put his face in one hand. “How long for?”

“Another two weeks should do it.”

“Another… another two weeks?” This time the groan was longer and more audible.

“Oh yes. You see, with the…”

Alistair only half-listened to the Timelord’s explanation. This was supposed to be the final day, and now the Doctor was strongly suggesting another two weeks? He didn’t doubt that Geneva would approve it, but he’d also have to tell the troops the news, and he knew some of them were hanging on by only a thread. If this went on any longer, he wondered how many reports of fights and stupid stunts he’d have to fill out. No doubt it would skyrocket with an entire month locked up together like this.

Then he refocused on the Doctor, and noticed a certain expression on his face. Subtle, but still present for someone who knew him.

Alistair waited until the Doctor paused to breathe to ask, “Doctor, are you joking?”

The Doctor slightly tilted his head with a straight face for a couple seconds, then broke into a grin. “Yes, Lethbridge-Stewart, I am.”

Alistair slumped back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling. “Why do you do this to me?”

********

The leftover alcoholic drinks from the pub night had been saved for dinner tonight. Once everyone was gathered in the mess hall and relaxing, Alistair went up to the front.

“Evening, everyone,” he said.

“Evening, Brigadier,” everyone responded, some raising their glasses.

“I simply wanted to say that, for the most part, you’ve all been exemplary in this unusual and somewhat arduous circumstance. I’m certain you’re all looking forward to going home in the morning.”

“Yes, sir,” the crowd replied, some laughing.

“Enjoy your time off, and thank you for rising to the occasion. That is all.” Alistair smiled and nodded to his men before returning to his seat.

Bell turned back to the group at her table. “So, what are you all going to do for our free week?”

“Benton should semi-retire and look into a singing career,” Johnson said, nudging the man with her elbow.

Benton blushed slightly. “Oh no, I don’t… I don’t think so.”

“Nothing specific for me,” Jo answered. She grimaced. “I’ll have to tend to my plants. Poor things have been without me for so long…”

“I’m sure they’re alright,” Mike consoled. “Nothing specific for me, either.” He took a long sip of beer and teased, “I think I’ll be glad to simply be away from you lot.”

“Wonder what the Brig and Doc are going to do,” Benton pondered.

“Stay away from each other?” Mike joked.

“Well, at least we all survived,” Jo giggled.

Day Fifteen:

After breakfast, everyone began to head home. The Doctor headed straight to the garage. Bell, Johnson, and Jo exchanged phone numbers before getting in their cars and driving off.

Mike winked to Benton as they separated in the car park, then he stopped at the called out, “Captain, wait a moment?”

Mike turned to Waring jogging to him. The other man quietly said, “I apologize, for everything I was saying, sir. It was inappropriate and not necessary.”

“I’m letting it slide, Sergeant. Let’s leave it at that.”

Waring gave a short nod. “Thank you, sir.” With that, he left.

Mike hurried to his car to try to beat Benton back to his flat.

********

“Doctor?” Alistair asked, finding the Timelord doing some work on Bessie.

“I’ll be heading out in a moment, Brigadier.” The Doctor put his tools away.

“Yes, I thought so. Anywhere specific in mind?”

The Doctor shook his head. “I’m picking a direction and going.” He raised his finger to his mouth for a few seconds. “You could come with me.”

Alistair smiled, but raised a hand. “Ah… I think that would be inviting trouble?”

A little laugh came from the Doctor. “I suppose so. Well, however you enjoy yourself, take the most of it.”

“Don’t worry. After this, I most definitely will. Safe travel, Doctor.”

A minute later, he drove past Alistair, and headed for the open countryside roads. 

Alistair stared after him for several seconds, then adjusted his bag on his shoulder and headed to his car. Finally, the damn quarantine was over.

********

“Oh, my poor things,” Jo said as she entered her flat to the sight of her wilting plants. “I’m sorry. So very sorry. If I had known I’d be stuck at HQ like this, maybe I could’ve given someone my key to take care of you.”

She rushed to water them all, then talked quietly to them, encouraging them to liven up again.

Then, after that, she simply laid back on her bed. “Funny, how I didn’t really miss my own bed until I came back. Much more comfortable.” She grabbed the book on her bedside table, opened at the bookmark, and sighed, “I’ve forgotten now. Suppose I’ll have to start over.”

********

Mike pulled into the carpark of his flat building only a minute after Benton. He grinned at the other man as they went inside together.

As soon as Mike had closed and locked the door behind them, Benton pulled him into a kiss. A long, passionate one.

“Finally, some actual privacy,” Mike remarked when they separated. He gently pushed Benton to the sofa.

Benton sat, and Mike immediately got on him and straddled his thighs. Mike took a few seconds to hold the other man’s face in his hands before he dipped down to kiss along his jawline.

“Two weeks,” Benton said in the little moan of pleasure as Mike’s mouth got to the side of his neck. He shivered at the hum.

“Got some time to make up.” Mike raised his head back up at Benton’s hands going up the sides of his shirt to feel his skin.

“Mike, could we… could we start doing that now?” Benton asked, putting on his most alluring smile.

“Oh, John, you read my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading :D


End file.
